hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenomorphs (S3-S3)
The Xenomorph species has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 3. Special Note: Only the events of the first three Alien films as well as both AVP films are canon in this RPG, hence why the events of Alien: Resurrection are unmentioned. Some aspects of the comics and toylines are also incorporated into this RPG canon. Origins Little is known about the true origin of the Xenomorphs. It seems likely they are a natural biological species, but what makes them unique from other alien races, which are often intelligent and have their own civilizations, the Xenomorphs operate purely on instinct and have no other goals or ambitions other than to simply propagate their race and eliminate all threats to their existence with deadly force. The instinctive actions of the Xenomorphs have made them sought as biological weapons among weapons manufacturers and companies. But as nature would have it, the Xenomorphs refuse to be kept or used as weapons, wanting to only reproduce and propagate. Xenomorphs are very insect-like with their lifestyle, not unlike a bee hive or ant colony. They have worker Drones that help to create their hive by secreting a distinctive resin that they use to construct the hive for their natural living environment, and from there, the Queen Xenomorph is able to lay her eggs in an egg chamber, the eggs containing Facehuggers that are vital in the propagation and reproduction of the species. The Xenomorphs expand their hive as much as they can wherever they can and wherever they are residing. It is speculated that a possible origin for the Xenomorphs is that they may be the creation of another extraterrestrial race known as the Mala'kak (also known as the Space Jockey or Pilot), a sentient species that also has an unknown and uncertain origin, but it is believed the Xenomorphs and Mala'kak share a hostile relationship and are mortal enemies. The Mala'kak may have also sought interest in the use of the Xenomorphs as biological weapons to use against their own enemies, given that the derelict spacecraft they pilot can carry thousands of Xenomorph eggs that can be dropped onto enemy territory, like a bomber pilot. None of this however is definite, and the true origins of both alien races remain a mystery. The Mala'kak appears to have some sort of an unknown connection for certain however with the Xenomorphs, given the fossilized remains of one found in a derelict spacecraft on LV-426 before the incident aboard the USS Nostromo. It is believed this Mala'kak tried to warn others away from setting foot on the planet to avoid Xenomorph infestation, but this is not known for certain. It is also possible this Mala'kak may have been transporting the eggs to move them elsewhere away from civilization before unfortunately falling victim to the dangerous parasitic cargo, falling victim to the very plight it tried to prevent others from falling to. History and Overview There have been numerous Xenomorph sightings and reports over the years including on Earth, with the earliest dating back to 1904 on Bovetoya Island, Antarctica, during a Predator hunt. A full century later in October of 2004, the Xenomorphs were encountered again by an Arctic expedition led by Charles Bishop Weyland at a pyramid in Antarctica, also coinciding with a Predator hunt. Many crew members of Weyland's expedition were killed including Weyland himself, and the only known survivor was Alexa Woods, having been saved by a Predator who assisted her with her encounters. The Predator, nicknamed "Scar" for the scar on his head, was later killed by a Queen Xenomorph. Shortly after the Antarctica incident, there was a Xenomorph infestation in the town of Gunnison, Colorado, after the Predator ship carrying Scar's body crashlanded following the birth of a PredAlien from Scar's body. Several Facehuggers onboard that were kept for gaming purposes for the Predator' hunts escaped as did the PredAlien, this particular PredAlien being a Queen with the ability to independently impregnate hosts using her secondary jaw. A veteran Predator nicknamed "Wolf" was dispatched to Gunnison to destroy all traces of the Xenomorphs in Gunnison and to kill the PredAlien, leading to a violent clash between the two beasts before Wolf used his self-destruct device to kill the PredAlien with him, as U.S. Special Forces bombed the town of Gunnison to neutralize the Xenomorph infestation. A lone Xenomorph was encountered by the crew of the USS Nostromo at a much later date in 2122, after the Nostromo followed a distress signal coming from the moon, LV-426. Three crew members went to investigate, finding a derelict spacecraft that had been piloted by a Mala'kak pilot that fell victim to the dangerous cargo it'd been transporting, the spacecraft carrying hundreds if not thousands of Xenomorph eggs. One of the Nostromo crew members, Executive Officer Thomas Kane, found himself the victim and subsequent host of a Facehugger and it's Chestburster embryo, killing him as it bursted out of him and the Chestburster grew to become an adult Xenomorph Drone, before proceeding to stalk and kill most of the Nostromo's crew. Ellen Ripley was the only survivor along with the crew's cat, Jones. Ellen Ripley would find herself an eternal nemesis in the Xenomorphs, awaking nearly six decades later after falling into hypersleep and learning after being rescued by a salvage team who stumbled onto her escape shuttle in 2179. LV-426 had now become a colony that had been terraformed, and the Xenomorphs had used the colonists as their hosts to propagate. Ripley reluctantly went with a team of United States Colonial Marines to investigate the Colonists and make contact with them, only to be besieged by the Xenomorphs nesting. Eventually, Ripley would be among the only survivors along with Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Company Synthetic Bishop and child Rebecca "Newt" Jordan, after a climactic battle with a Queen Xenomorph aboard the warship, the USS Sulaco. Ripley's final stand with the Xenomorph would be on the prison planet of Fiorina "Fury" 161, after the emergency escape pod aboard the Sulaco that she had been resting in with Newt, Hicks and Bishop crashed after a Facehugger died during a failed impregnation attempt, it's acid eating through the hull of the ship and starting a fire. Ripley would encounter the Runner strain of the Xenomorph here, after a Facehugger impregnated a Rottweiler that belonged to one of the prison inmates. Ripley herself would later learn she was carrying a Queen Chestburster inside her, but she succeeded in killing the Runner before sacrificing herself in the prison's enormous furnace just as the Queen Chestburster was born, preventing Weyland-Yutani, the company she worked for that also had an interest in using the species as biological weapons for their bio-weapons division, from achieving their goals. Bestiary The following is a bestiary of the various Xenomorph strains as well as their lifecycle. Lifecycle The Xenomorph goes through a unique lifecycle that consists of the following stages: Eggs The eggs are laid by the Alien Queen inside the hive's egg chamber. They are large, leathery and round objects with four slits in the top, making the egg resemble a sprouting flower when it opens. Inside the egg are Facehuggers, fairly large parasitic creatures that somewhat resemble a spider and a crab. The Facehuggers are formed inside the eggs after being laid. When a potential host approaches an egg with a Facehugger inside that's ready for birth, the egg will sprout open and the Facehugger will launch itself at the host's face, rendering them unconscious as it impregnates them. Facehuggers The Facehuggers are formed inside the eggs. They are pinkish in color and bear a strong resemblance to arachnids and arthropods. Facehuggers feature eight bony legs that resemble elongated fingers, and they also feature a tail that they can wrap very securely around a host's neck during impregnation. Presumably, the tail not only functions for the Facehugger to remain attached to the host, but also to threaten them with death by strangulation if they offer any resistance to a Facehugger. The primary function Facehuggers serve is impregnating hosts with the Xenomorph embryos they carry in their bodies, inserting them into a host's mouth using their proboscis into their mouths, which also supplies oxygen to the host to keep it alive to ensure a stable impregnation of the embryo inside their chest. Once the embryo is inserted, the Facehugger will detach itself from it's host and die. Removing a Facehugger from a host is usually very dangerous to do, as they'll tighten their tail's grip around a host's neck to strangle them and they also bleed a highly corrosive acidic blood that flows through their body. These circumstances usually guarantee the Facehugger will successfully impregnate a host and if not, then the host dies with the Facehugger if removed. There are also King and Queen Facehuggers, larger in size and darker in color, that impregnate hosts to impregnate them with King and Queen Xenomorph Chestbursters, respectively. King and Queen Chestbursters are significantly larger in size and also more aggressive and intelligent than standard Facehuggers. Chestbursters Chestbursters form inside the chest of an impregnated host overtime. Chestbursters usually awake after a Facehugger detaches from it's host and dies, and the Chestburster gradually takes shape more inside the host's chest before bursting out of it. It is usually impossible for a host to survive a Chestburster, as the Chestburster will violently rip itself out of it's host by tearing through it's chest and internal organs, thus killing the host before bursting out of the host's chest in a gory blood splatter. The Chestburster embryo will inherit some of it's host's DNA including it's stature, ie. a human host will result in a bipedal Xenomorph, while an animal that's quadrupedal will result in the Xenomorph being quadrupedal as well. Chestbursters, after birth, will scurry off as they rapidly reach their adult size within hours. While awaiting to mature, Chestbursters usually keep alive by eating whatever foods they can find. Drones A Chestburster eventually matures into a Drone Xenomorph, the most common strain of Xenomorph. Drones are very tall and strong, standing upwards of seven feet tall and weighing as much as three-hundred fifty pounds. Length-wise, they range upwards of as long fifteen feet due to their massive tails, which also feature very sharp spear-like tips which they can use to slash and impale their victims with great strength and agility; their tails are powerful enough to even impale a Predator with ease. Drones can also spit their highly corrosive acid blood much like how a Spitting Cobra does, to blind or immobilize victims or even kill them if they spit their corrosive acid in the right spot. Drones and other Xenomorph classes are wary of their highly corrosive acid blood and sometimes use it as a weapon by biting off their tail tips and spraying the acid from their wounded tails. Drones also sport a very distinctive set of secondary inner jaws that resembles a rectangular tongue. The Xenomorphs, both Drones and Warriors, can spit their acid from this secondary jaw and these jaws are also very powerful, with enough strength to tear through flesh, bone and metal. The most distinguishing physical characteristics of a Drone Xenomorph are their smooth and flat skulls, and they also sport six-fingered hands with webbing. Drones slightly vary in color, with their primary color schemes being black, bronze or blue, or sometimes a mixture of all three, and their bodies are very skeletal and biomechanical in their overall appearance. The Drones are very loyal to the Queens and help to create the hives as well as collecting hosts for the hive for impregnation. Drones also possess great strength, agility and flexibility, able to move at high speeds and cling to numerous surfaces. Drones appear to serve the largely the same hive functions as the Warrior Xenomorphs, the Warrior being the next stage in the lifecycle of a maturing Xenomorph. Warriors Warrior Xenomorphs are the next evolutionary stage in the lifecycle. Warriors are mainly the defenders of the hive, and are physically distinguished easily enough from the Drones, with their most easily recognizable feature being their ridgey skulls. Other physical characteristics that differ them from the Drones include them sporting three fingers and appearing to be longer and more skeletal in appearance than the Drones. They have roughly the same body weight as Drones, but are sometimes slightly taller, some Warriors growing to be as tall as eight feet. They are usually entirely black in color and don't seem to vary in color, unlike the Drones. They are just as agile and fast-moving as the Drones, and can leap at very high speeds and heights. Strength-wise, they are also identical to the Drones, and are strong enough to break down metal doors. Warrior Xenomorphs seem to largely serve the same basic functions for their hives as the Drones do and share many of the same physical abilities and attributes including using their tails and secondary jaws as weapons and the ability to spit acid, but as their name suggests, the Warriors are more built for combat with enemy organisms the hive may encounter. They also seem a tad more intelligent, capable of cutting power supplies and also communicating with a pack hunter mentality on occasion. They are very stealthy as well and blend in excellently in dark environments. They are excellent swimmers and also appear to be the most aggressive strain of Xenomorph, sometimes occasionally killing a victim rather than capturing it for the hive as the Drones do. Their acid blood also appears to be a little more potent than the Drones, as evidenced by Warriors having a tendency to explode violently and spray acid all over a victim or surface when killed by gunfire, as a result of their acid blood being more pressurized inside them compared with the Drones. The Queen A massive Xenomorph that is much larger and more powerful than Drones and Warriors put together, the Queen is the mother and leader Xenomorph, laying the eggs for her hive and thus setting off the cycle of propagation for their species. Queens are massive in both height and weight, with heights averaging from fifteen to twenty feet tall, and weights going as high as eight thousand pounds. They are also very long in length, some Queens as long as forty feet. Queens are easily recognizable not only due to their huge size but also their general appearance, which differs tremendously from a standard Xenomorph Drone or Warrior. Queens sport a large flat crest of a skull and have an extra set of arms, and also making their appearances unique among the Drones and Warriors are their transparent teeth and their primary jaw being able to slowly slide into place in their jaw region. Their tails are much longer than normal Xenomorphs as are their secondary jaws, which are also massive in size. Queens sport acidic blood much like the Drones and Warriors, the acid being no different in it's function. In terms of color, Queens are usually a bluish-black color in appearance, those some Queens slightly vary, with some being entirely black and others being a dark blue with black shading. The Queen mainly lays the eggs in the hive's egg chamber, but she can fight if she needs to by detaching herself from her ovipositor. Queens are the most intelligent strain of Xenomorph, displaying a strong maternal loyalty to her hive and offspring, and showing protective tendencies whenever the hive is threatened. Despite their tremendous size, Queens are extremely fast and swift, and are efficient fighters, capable of taking down prey in seconds with ease. Queens can propagate their species on their own as long as they have been impregnated by a King Xenomorph, a King's seed giving a Queen the ability to infinity reproduce on her own. Queens can form or evolve in several different ways, the most common being a Royal Facehugger carrying a Queen embryo and impregnating a host with it. A Queen can also evolve from a Praetorian, a much larger and stronger strain of Xenomorph even moreso than the Warriors who are Queen-like in appearance with their skulls and are often the Queen's main guards. A Praetorian Facehugger also has the capability to evolve into an adult Praetorian and from there, evolve into a Queen. A Drone occasionally may even be able to evolve into a Queen. The King Even larger in size than the Queen, King Xenomorphs are perhaps the rarest strain of the species, but are just as nightmarish as the rest. King Xenomorphs are very similar to appearance to the Queens, but do have some distinctive physical differences. Most notably, the Kings lack the Queen's extra set of arms and it's skin tends to have a slight greenish tint on the sides of it's dome. The dome itself looks very similar to the Queen's, but is noticably more ridgey and bumpy. Perhaps most notable of all though are their horn-like pincers on the side of their jaws, unique for this strain. These use these pincers not only for defense but also when fighting other Kings when competing for a Queen to mate with her. Kings are slightly larger in size than Queens, roughly sharing the same physical dimensions but slightly larger, overall. They are even more powerful than the Queens, though not as swift or intelligent, and lacking the Queen's maternal instinct that makes her more aggressive. They can spit acid and have the same acid blood as other Xenomorphs. The primary function of a King Xenomorph is to impregnate a Queen so the Xenomorphs can be continuously propagated. The King will need to impregnate a Queen with his genetic material so the Queen can independently reproduce, and once he has finished mating with a Queen and giving her what she needs, a King will look for another Queen to impregnate. A Queen will also need to be re-impregnated by a King in the event she tears herself loose from her ovipositor. A King will usually leave the hive after impregnating a Queen, due to her very protective and aggressive nature in which she'll attack anything she perceives to be a threat to her hive or offspring, including a King. Various Strains The following Xenomorphs are unique strains of the species that differ from their brethren. Runners The fastest Xenomorph strain of all, Runners are the result of Xenomorph embryos inserted through a quadrupedal host, such as a dog or a similarly fast quadrupedal animal such as a cheetah or jaguar. Runners are unique among the other Xenomorph strains, not just for their quadrupedal position, but also their size when born, much larger than a Chestburster and half the size of their adult forms. This is likely due to a genetic issue with the host, resulting in a different birth from a human host. Their coloration is usually brown with a black tan. Runners are extremely fast and even moreso than standard Xenomorph strains, and can also cling to walls, surfaces and ceilings like it's larger brethren, able to very efficiently and swiftly pursue prey. They walk permanently on all fours, unlike the other strains which can walk both bipedal and quadrupedal. It is not quite as strong as the other strains, but more than compensates for this with it's sheer speed and swiftness, as well as being very aggressive and far moreso than the other strains, with perhaps the exception of the Queen. They lack the intelligence of the other strains due to their much more animalistic instincts and behavior, likely a genetic trait from their hosts, and due to this, are usually used as sentry or reconnaissance for the rest of the hive. Runners on their own seem incapable of forming hives, instead viciously attacking and killing potential hosts, which is why they are usually employed by the rest of the hive for sentry or recon purposes, and also to chase down escaping prey. Like the other strains, Runners are also capable of spitting acid as an attack towards prey or a host. In terms of appearance, Runners are usually significantly smaller than Drones or Warriors, though still quite large with an estimated overall height of six feet five inches when it stands bipedally. Some Runners however can go to be very long with their lengths, sometimes as much as nearly nine feet, which also translates to their height when they stand bipedally. They tend to weigh around three-hundred fifty pounds, though their overall strength is significantly lower and weaker than the Drones and Warriors, and they are also killed far more easily by conventional means. Though lacking the intelligence of the other strains, Runners are nonetheless extremely deadly and vicious. Praetorians The Queen's personal guard, the Praetorian sports a unique design among the standard Xenomorph Drones and Warriors, not only much taller with some capable of growing to be as tall as twelve feet, but also weighing upwards of six-hundred fifty pounds. Praetorians are extremely strong and much moreso than Drones and Warriors, though they are significantly slower and less agile. They can spit twice the amount of acid as the Drones and Warriors, capable of causing much more severe chemical burn damage to prey or even killing them with their acid attacks. Their main function is to serve as the guards and protectors of the Queens in the hive. Though very powerful, Praetorian have weaker than average arms for a Xenomorph, but their tails are longer. Another unique physical feature of the Praetorians is that their skin color is much paler skin coloration, contrasting it from the other Xenomorphs which are usually black or dark bronze or dark blue colors. Praetorians can be spawned from Praetorian Facehuggers, which exclusively impregnate hosts with the Praetorian embryo, though some Drone Xenomorphs can also evolve into Pratorians and Praetorians can even evolve into Queens, in the event the Queen of the current hive in which a Praetorian belongs to either dies or leaves to never return. Another means of the Praetorians existence is when a Queen is pleased with three particular Xenomorphs and will select these three, seeding two of them and mating with the third; the former two that were seeded by her become the hosts for a Praetorian. Praetorians also have the capability to evolve into two additional Xenomorph strains; Ravagers, which are around the same physical dimensions as a Praetorian and are very powerful and sport diamond sharp appendages on their arms that enable them to slice apart enemies with ease and cut through armor; and Carriers, which carries upwards of twelve Facehuggers that they can deploy for attack against enemies and Carriers also sport appendages similar to a Preying Mantis that it uses to impale and slice enemies. Carriers also explode after being killed, spraying acid all over it's attackers as a final attack, and it sports tubings on it's back that the Facehuggers it carries feed off of for nourishment before being deployed into battle. Carriers are brown and three times the size of a Drone. The PredAlien The result of a Predator being impregnated by a Facehugger, PredAliens are also among the larger standard Xenomorphs, like the Praetorians, Ravagers and Carriers. Some PredAliens can grow to be as tall as twelve feet, with their heights averaging between seven to twelve feet tall, and they can weigh upwards of six-hundred fifty pounds. Their most distinctive and recognizable physical features are their mandibles and dreadlocks (which become fleshy and organic), much like a Predator's. PredAliens are much stronger than standard Drones or Warriors, and some PredAliens can also be born as Queen PredAliens, also sporting a Queen-like dome in addition to it's Predator features. Their skin colors vary, though they tend to be brownish or dark green in appearance. PredAliens inherit some behavioral traits of Predators as well, such as skinning some victims and collecting their spines and skulls. Their strength is stronger than average Drones and Warriors, and equal to Predators, able to put up a long fight against Predators due to their evenly matched strengths. They inherit similar vocalizations as well like the Predators, such as the distinctive hissing and clicking sounds Predators make. The Queen PredAlien A very unique feature among Queen PredAliens is their ability to impregnate a host with multiple embryos using their secondary jaw, doubling as both an additional attack and also a means of impregnating a host. A Queen PredAlien's secondary jaw has an ovipositor very similar to a Facehugger's, able to impregnate multiple embryos inside a host once the jaw is inserted into a host's mouth and down their throat. In the event a pregnant woman is impregnated with multiple embryos from a Queen PredAlien, the fetus serves as the host for the Chestbursters that proceed to emerge from the fetus, killing it. Chestbursters born this way don't appear to display any residual Predator traits, making them purebred Xenomorphs. Other Strains There are other unique strains of Xenomorphs that exist in addition to the ones covered in this bestiary. Because a Xenomorph can take on physical characteristics of it's host, both human and animal, and also from other alien races, there are near limitless possible Xenomorph strains that can be created and born. Some of these additional strains include Gorilla Xenomorphs (Gorilla-shaped bodies and very strong grips and arms), Bull Xenomorphs (with horns and distinctive charging attacks) and Rhino Xenomorphs (sporting horns like a Rhinoceros and similar ramming attacks). The following are some pictures of these unique strains. Category:Creatures Category:Evil Alien Beings